


all those memories

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Memories, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 12: MemoryWhen you lived for a long time, you made a lot of memories over the years.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	all those memories

When you lived for a long time, you made a lot of memories over the years, it was part of life for a supernatural entity, and Aziraphale and Crowley were both used to it, after all, they had never experienced life any other way.

A normal human couldn’t handle more than a certain amount of memories, that’s why theirs always seemed to fade over time, brain only keeping the most important and memorable of them. But that sort of mind didn’t work for angels and demons, if they had a human mind, but had the capability to live for eternity, their entire lives would be wiped out of their memories, over and over again, until they lost who they were originally, being exchanged for a new copy, only carrying the newest of memories. But, thankfully, angels and demons had an infinite space of memories, perfectly suited for their life expectancy.

So, both of them remember every single time they’ve met, and every single thing they’d ever done together (but neither really reflected over the fact that their memories were different, and so from time to time believed they had forgotten something, when in reality, they had only accidentally swapped it for another memory, since they had so many).

It was a nice life, remembering everything about each other, from their first meeting, to where they were now, and they would remember everything they experienced in the far future. Every detail, every laugh, every hug, every dinner date at the Ritz, and every kiss. All of it, they remembered every single thing, and it was truly beautiful. A joy that always took over, almost singing.

Because they would keep making memories for all of eternity, and add them to their always growing collection of good times together. Because that was what they were going to be, together forever. Making new memories, every single day.


End file.
